


Wicked Game

by Ackack21



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Pan, Games, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Possessive Behavior, Spoilers, Unresolved Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackack21/pseuds/Ackack21
Summary: Killian foi muitas coisas na Marinha Real e como Pirata, mas ele se nega a ser o brinquedo de Pan. Outra vez.





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Quando não existem muitas Captain Pan por aí e você é uma “I Ship It”, é impossível não escrever uma.
> 
> É mais uma passagem de tempo, um ensaio para a lacuna deixada na série sobre o tempo de Killian em Neverland. A história se torna mais… interessante do meio em diante ;)

_ Sozinho, Killian? - o sangue paralisa em suas veias. O pirata se nega a reconhecê-lo com aquele leve tremor em sua mão substituída por um gancho, seu estômago se afunda com a amargura presa à respiração.

Ele zomba consigo mesmo, pego como um criança por uma _criança_. Ele no entanto não foge como uma, embora em outros tempos talvez pudesse ter ponderado fazê-lo.

O que Pan faria se ele tentasse agora? O menino certamente riria, divertido, mas não sem uma punição. Talvez mutilasse um de seus pés na pior das hipóteses como uma metáfora mórbida; para combinar com a mão.

Killian se vira e não há ninguém além de galhos e arbustos decepados por ele, talvez ele esteja ouvindo vozes agora, perturbado pela atmosfera sempre sombria da floresta. Ele não teme ser engolido por ela, mas teme ficar tempo suficiente para se tornar parte dela, como os Garotos Perdidos, como o seu Príncipe.

Quando volta, porém, Pan está diante de si. Killian se nega a pular de susto, mesmo que o garoto o fite com curiosidade quase ao nível de seus olhos.

_ Ainda tentando pegar a Dreamshade sem mim? - Killian sabe que seria pego, cedo ou tarde, por isso escapara de seus homens; não era necessário trazer ainda mais infortúnio à tripulação do Jolly Roger do que aquela de estar preso à Neverland. Ainda que ciente, ele ansiou em tom quase conspiratório, alcançar o Pico do Homem Morto - ele já esteve lá, ele poderia outra vez. Isto se Pan não fizesse com que a própria floresta se encolhesse em si mesma e o deixasse andando em círculos até que ele ou Pan se cansasse da brincadeira.

Killian não o responde, Pan não parece se importar; balançando a cabeça em seu eixo como se farejasse as feições do homem, um leve bico nos lábios rosados quando algo parece florescer em seu rosto falsamente juvenil.

_ Eu gosto quando tenta, é mais divertido do que quando você tenta se esconder naquele navio. - Pan pondera, o dedo indicador sobre o queixo enquanto olha para cima - Mas não quero que faça isso de novo, é perigoso. - Killian quase bufa com ironia, como se roubar uma planta maldita como a Dreamshade, a mesma que matou seu irmão uma vez, fosse mais perigoso que tentar matar as Trevas,seu _Crocodilo_ , com a mesma. E Pan parecia bem com o último.

_ E se eu continuar? - Killian cuidadosamente oculta o ‘não’ de sua frase, nunca foi algo inteligente irritar a criança birrenta e vaidosa à sua frente.

_ Então terei que conversar com alguns da sua tripulação. - e por conversar ele quis dizer muitas coisas. Seus ombros pesam, a má sorte dos homens muitas vezes foi culpa sua, embora ninguém no navio o acuse, eles são leais ao Capitão, onde ele mesmo não foi. Milah. A tatuagem em seu pulso doe, uma dor surda. A mulher que o amou e que foi morta por isso - Mas anime-se, Capitão. Tenho uma surpresa para você. - Killian poderia ter sorrido para a repentina animação do garoto, se ele não o conhecesse melhor.

...

Há um novo trabalho para Hook e seus homens.

Pela primeira vez em - quanto? Ele perdera a contagem do tempo há muito tempo. Sua mente por um momento anseia por algo além da sua vingança contra o Sombrio.

O Jolly Roger está partindo da costa de Neverland, fora do alcance de Pan, além da Terra do Nunca, velejando em alto-mar como seu instinto implora já há algum tempo em anseio. O ar salgado enche seus pulmões com satisfação enquanto observa o horizonte com a luneta. O balanço das águas densas sob o casco do navio.

Killian ouve a tripulação com o humor especialmente elevado. Ele entende que há algo - mesmo que temporário - em poder sair daquela maldita ilha perdida, que também se estende aos homens.

Pan os deixa partir para que busquem “bolos” para os Meninos Perdidos; não é mais supercial e ilógico do que outros dos trabalhos que Pan já o dera, mas é menos vergonhoso do que alguns que até mesmo um pirata se negaria a cumprir.

Quando de repente, o navio deixa a densidade conhecida do mar para flutuar entre as nuvens, Killian sequer hesita, acostumado a ambos.

Talvez Killian jamais devesse voltar.

•

É noite em Neverland quando ele atraca o pequeno bote na praia, Smee o segue logo atrás com palavras preocupadas em direção à floresta, resignado em trazer a sacola nas costas corpulentas. Killian conhece o desejo de Smee de fazer a entregar à luz do dia, quando ele (enganosamente) acha ser mais seguro, e por um momento ele poderia ter atendido ao desejo de ambos. Mas Hook sabe que, de alguma forma, Pan está ciente de sua chegada. A ilha respira consigo, Pan se gabou disso. Um aviso. Killian receia que uma noite possa ser tempo demais para o garoto, que caprichoso e vaidoso, possa ter a ideia de mandar seus Garotos Perdidos saquearem o Jolly Roger em busca de seus “despojos” apenas por... diversão. _Foi divertido outrora mandar seus Garotos Perdidos matar dois da sua tripulação._

Esta noite a floresta não canta, como alguns da tripulação chamam o choro copioso das crianças que ao fim do dia desejam retornar às suas casas para junto de seus pais. Arrependidas. Amedrontadas. Mas a sombra não as deixa partir. Em seu lugar há apenas o silêncio, inquietante e familiar. Smee acha solitário. Killian no entanto sabe que a solidão não se parece com aquilo.

Hook apenas ouve o barulho atrás de ambos, é intencional.

_ Apareça! Estamos aqui. - Killian grita olhando em redor, como se esperasse que algo pulasse sobre eles das árvores.

Sua única mão roçando o cabo da espada em sua cintura sob o casaco escuro, a espada de Milah. Porém, há apenas uma figura encapuzada diante deles. Killian o viu poucas vezes, mas sempre acompanhando o _adolescente_ mais novo, onde está Pan? Por que _ele_ se importa?

_ Venham. - sua voz é oca, mas Killian conhece melhor os homens, o tom vela o desgosto mal contido. Félix não gostou do homem, não quando Hook foi o _preferido_. Não quando Peter gostou mais de brincar com ele do que com os outros como antes. Hook estremece, um pequeno conto de desgraça.

Smee chega ao seu lado, Hook assente cauteloso, o semblante rígido, e ambos o seguem.

A floresta os envolve, existe algo de alarmante nisto, como se uma besta estivesse à espreita, como se fosse viva. Smee olha para todos os lados, Killian se nega a fazê-lo, compenetrado no vulto encapuzado sempre à frente.

Aqui, o ar se torna diferente, o som ecoante. É possível ouvir um ruído distante, fino e lamentoso. Que negadamente o atrai, há muito tempo Killian não reconhece o sentido musical. O melhor que tem é o canto maldito das sereias.

Eles podem enfim vê-los. Os Garotos Perdidos dançando em volta da fogueira, pulando e rodeando-a enquanto batem no ar com pedaços de pau. Tochas ajudam a iluminar o lugar, estiadas no alto, ele olha de relance para a gaiola feita a mão com materiais tirados da própria natureza, em tamanho real. Vazia. Hook viu pessoas - crianças - serem mantidas ali. Quando ele volta seu olhar, os Garotos Perdidos continuam seus próprios movimentos redigidos por uma melodia instrumental, Smee parece confuso, mas não menos cauteloso. Smee é um bom homem, bom até mais do que Hook.

Killian já se parece terrivelmente sério, ele não gosta do que vê. O homem que os guiava se afasta, tomando lugar ao lado de uma figura pouco menor também encapuzada, mas nitidamente em vestes mais elaboradas e finas. O vermelho intenso da Realeza. “Não existem Reis em Neverland, apenas eu”.

Peter, Peter Pan.

O nome de um misterioso boneco em posse do adolescente, o nome de um demônio sangrento.

Ele traz junto aos lábios um instrumento, uma flauta de oito pontas. De onde tira sua melodia, a mesma que Killian ouvia à distância. Nunca seus olhos esfumaçados com carvão se pareceram tão distantes e ocos, é um lembrente do porque ele pertence àquele lugar. Ninguém parece se importar com a presença pirata e muito menos Smee se sente tentado a fazer-se presente. Os olhos de Killian ainda seguem aquela figura, procuram por algo. Algo malditamente errado, mas nunca há nada certo sobre Pan. Quando então Ele o fita. A cabeça levantada à sua altura do outro lado da clareira, Pan está sorrindo quando abaixa o capuz, revelando suas feições falsamente juvenis. Ele é tão jovem quanto um demônio poderia querer ser. O tom loiro de seu cabelo castanho, a zomba em seus dentes à mostra, afiados. Fazendo para si da ilha seu destetável playground. Algo cintila em seus olhos claros, Pan parece... satisfeito.

Killian se desvia, olhando para Smee para que o mesmo deixe o saco no chão, o marujo hesita. É petulância do Capitão, é rebeldia, é incitá- _lo_ , a tripulação se acostumou a existência de Pan, mas não falaram com ele ou principalmente o desafiaram. Peter Pan pode ser uma criança birrenta. Não como o Capitão, o homem que contam que veio a Neverland por conta própria e fez um acordo com o Príncipe dos Garotos Perdidos.

De repente os mesmos param sua dança, olhando-os fixamente. A sombra das chamas da fogueira sobre seus rostos. Smee estremece. Killian recua, lembrando-se que são apenas crianças. Quebradas e moldadas a gosto de Pan.

_ Bem-vindos ao lar, Capitão. - Peter os recebe com os braços abertos. Algo no estômago do pirata se revira. Um momento de silêncio, e então tão subitamente quanto antes os garotos os ignoram, voltando-se à comemoração. Ele teme o motivo desta.

Ao se virar, o saco não estar mais lá. Peter volta à sua flauta. Hook o fita frequentemente em vigília, ele antecipa em sua mente a próxima ação de Pan, inutilmente.

•

Killian não se lembra de voltar para o Jolly Roger ou principalmente como. Mas não é algo realmente estranho, não em Neverland. Não quando uma ilha inteira respira como um adolescente deturpado e doente.

Os dias passam, ou o que ele supõe ser, o Sol dificilmente é um sinal seguro para o que contava como tempo em Neverland, um lugar inexistente para muitos, apenas um mito, para outros um sussurro. Killian Jones teria um adjetivo melhor: amaldiçoado. Não há nada ali para homens bons. Sua tripulação se distrai com jogos, não há humor para cantigas antigas, ele vive por um tempo do convés à cabine em sua cabeça, trabalhando sob o remorso em sua vingança. A dor da perda de Milah não menos recente e dolorosa que a de seu irmão Liam, depois de todo aquele tempo.

Ele calcula sua vingança dia após noite, ele fantasia matar o homem que o tomou não apenas a mão esquerda como o coração do peito de Milah. O Sombrio, o qual rotulou em época de _seu_ crocodilo quando em sua ingenuidade acreditava que fosse apenas Rumpelstiltskin, o covarde. Outro daqueles maridos traídos.

À noite, o navio se cala para o canto da floresta. Às vezes ainda mais perto quando a sombra fantasma sobrevoa os céus próximos, carregando outra criança de sua cama para o demônio; um demônio sangrento. Para Peter Pan. O fantasma ao contrário deles é indiferente aos lamentos desesperados da criança. A tripulação, embora condoída, não tenta mais roubá-la, eles temem pela própria vida. Hook não o faz, mas ainda assim permanece quieto. Outro para sua “divertida” e suja lista de pecados que Pan gosta, particularmente, de lembrá-lo.

Hook não vai à praia com frequência, além da busca por provisões ou a ‘trabalho’ - o bom conhecimento do que verdadeiramente a ilha guarda o mantém imerso. Não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso, mas toda vez ele volta a ir e a retornar igualmente perturbado.

Pan também não o importuna, embora ele guarde a certeza de que o adolescente não perderia nem mesmo o movimento de suas velas um pouco mais a leste ou oeste. A maré parece calma demais ultimamente.

•

Hook não se lembra como aquilo aconteceu, ele se vira de lado sobre a areia da praia, encharcado, vomitando parte da água que sufoca seus pulmões.

Ele tosse algumas vezes, sua garganta arde. Apertando-a logo depois na tentativa de amenizar a dor, a areia é fina sob sua outra palma coberta pela sombra de algo, Hook levanta seus olhos. Pan o fita com curiosidade. Peter o tem a seus pés, é uma posição que o garoto certamente apreciou.

_ Devo dizer que não é a maneira mais original de sair de carreira, pirata. - as sereias. Killian se torna consciente do que aconteceu, a miragem do rosto de uma bela jovem sob a água turva, seus doces lábios contando-lhe o quão sozinha se sentia, os olhos violetas opacos. Ele antes de ser um pirata foi da Marinha Real, ele ouviu o que aconteceu a homens enfeitiçados por aquelas criaturas. Como pôde cair no truque mais velho de uma sereia? Os sortudos morreram afogados, muitos foram devorados por suas belas damas do mar. Pan não era o único monstro que se espreitava na ilha.

Killian se senta, a tontura o envolvendo, parte do quase afogamento, parte do álcool. Ele teme o ridículo na frente de Pan, não confiando em suas próprias pernas para se manter de pé. Pan parece saber disso quando o rodeia, é como uma raposa cercando sua presa desgarrada do bando. Ele sabe. Killian se sentiu melhor na ilusória segurança do seu navio, vigiado do convés por seus homens. Como nenhum deles havia ainda vindo procurá-lo? Eles deixaram seu Capitão boiar em alto-mar?

_ Seus homens estiveram mais ocupados sob o convés, pensando em coisas realmente _horríveis_ para ouvi-lo caindo na água, coisas sobre o homem que os prendeu em Neverland por seu próprio objetivo egoísta. - Hook se segura ao impulso de opor-se, de retrucá-lo, seus homens eram mais do que isso, eram mais do que malditos cães-do-mar em busca do tesouro. Mas Pan não poderia entender aquilo. Ele não saberia nada além de si mesmo. Era apenas outro jogo para ele: desestruturar a confiança entre os _homens,_ e vê-los um a um se destruírem.

Killian pondera, Pan não pode ler mentes, mas a esta altura ele não tem total certeza. Se seus homens não estavam aqui... decerto, estavam confiantes de sua ausência em sua cabine, debruçado sobre rum e balbucios doentios, rosnando para suas próprias feridas. Vingança, vingança, vingança, _fugir_. Ele deveria tê-lo feito. Ficar em Neverland para ter sua vingança contra o crocodilo, valia _realmente_ a pena? A ajuda de seu antigo inimigo para matar seu atual inimigo.

_ Parece pálido, Killian. - um dedo delgado brinca sobre o queixo de Peter, a alegria infantil de seu timbre, enganosa. Ele não era um adolescente normal.

_ Você me salvou. - Killian observa, suas palavras saem duras, amargas. Por todos os Infernos, era preferível ser devorado pelas sereias. Não se devia favores a um demônio. Pan estendeu a mão em sua direção só para tomá-la de volta puxando-o consigo. É a mesma ajuda que ele ofereceu a ele quando Liam morria em seus braços, apenas para vê-lo morrer novamente.

_ Eu posso ser gentil. - Pan se agacha a altura dos olhos de Hook que torce os lábios, tentando evitar o adolescente - Não diga que eu nunca o ajudei. - o garoto acrescenta com humor, a face semelhante a de um predador, cujo tudo na ilha pertencia à sua cadeia alimentar.

_ Por que está fazendo isso?

_ Isso? Precisa ser um pouco mais específico, Killian. - Peter levanta a sobrancelha loura.

_ Quando você me dará a Dreamshade? - a voz de Hook sai com necessidade e rancor, evitando a questão quo; “quando você nos deixará ir?”, ele teme por sua resposta.

_ Tudo no seu devido _tempo_. - Hook rir com desgosto, eles já haviam passado por aquilo antes. O Tempo se deu sob os termos de Pan.

_ Tudo para você não passa de um jogo, não é? - Hook exige, seu tom acusatório, a ameaça interna, erguendo seu gancho contra o pescoço do garoto, que sorrir erguendo as sobrancelhas sob o toque frio do metal. Os olhos selvagens, os dentes perolados à mostra, a sana sob sua pele. É mais do que a excitação costumeira por seus jogos, sombrio e perverso, é eufórico. É ansioso. Hook se nega a descer aquela passagem.

_ Isso ti satisfaria, Capitão? - os olhos verdes de Pan brilham, sua voz soprada. Hook fecha seu semblante. Ele se nega aquilo.

_ Ti matar? - Hook sustenta o gancho contra sua garganta, sobre o pomo-de-adão recém formado do _garoto_ , isso o lembra que Peter é uma criança. Mas o sorriso do mesmo o mostra que Pan é mais do que isso, não há humanidade lá. Não há moral.

Hook sente nojo, ele anseia fazê-lo sangrar por seu irmão, por suas crueldades, por sua falta de - tudo. É loucura, ele sabe. Irracional, tolo. A fúria se esconde dele, ela é mais astuta do que ele. Ela sabe que não será apenas a sua vida em jogo se ele o fizer, se ele _ousar_. É um engano acreditar naquela falsa vulnerabilidade, não do garoto que se agarra tão violentamente à eternidade. Killian tentou antes.

_ Eu poderia conviver com isso. - mas Hook não o faz, afastando o gancho, resignado. O gosto amargo da derrota na boca.

Ele só então percebe a si mesmo, seu corpo parece trêmulo e provavelmente pálido. Ainda encharcado do mar sob a brisa fria, sua pele gélida ao toque como seus lábios, ele os sente ao cerrá-los. Ainda não, repete mentalmente para si. Ele olha para Pan, ele se _lembra_ , Hook sabe que o garoto também faz:

...

_Killian segura com sua única mão a espada presa ao cinto sob o casaco, ele olha com neutralidade para a figura sentada atrás de sua mesa, coberta por mapas e pergaminhos de reinos e tesouros que ele não tinha mais acesso. Ele se mantém pronto para o confronto iminente, enquanto seus olhos obscurecem à visão._

_A figura esguia e pálida apenas olha para ele, os lábios cerrados de forma a lembrar um pequeno bico, dada a natureza juvenil de seus traços físicos. Pan fez de sua modesta cadeira, um trono._

_“_ Não existem Reis em Neverland, apenas eu _”, uma voz ainda em processo de transição, ‘_ um adolescente _’, ecoa aos seus ouvidos como uma lembrança recente, a despeito do tempo passado._

 __ Há quanto tempo, Killian. - ninguém o chamou de "Killian" naqueles dias, não depois do_ Crocodilo _. Porém, não havia sido uma pergunta, Pan gostou de controle. E puniu aqueles que ousaram ter livre-árbitrio em seus domínios. Hook não o responde, ele percebe com espanto oculto: é a mesma voz, a mesma aparência. O mesmo garoto que recebeu Liam e ele na praia de Neverland anos atrás. Ele não envelhecera ou mudara nada. Mas como? Ele desconfia da mesma sombria magia que matou seu irmão._

__ Você pegou algo que me pertence. E eu vim buscá-lo. - Pan desce suas pernas da mesa para fitá-lo diretamente - O tempo não o poupou, ‘Capitão Hook’. - seus olhos descem para o gancho ao fim do braço esquerdo do homem de preto. Killian vacila em seu olhar, perturbado, a ponta dos seus dedos escorregando do punho de sua espada ainda embanhada. Uma pequena vitória para Peter._

__ Onde ele está?_

__ Não sei do que está falando. - Killian o fita sem expressão, blefando._

__ Certeza? - Pan insisti, as palavras fáceis em sua língua - Nunca o tive como um homem caridoso, Killian. - ele pensa teatralmente, olhando para cima e se virando para Hook como se em uma revelação divina - Ou seria culpa? É assim que vocês chamam, não é? - Pan não sorri, mas mantém o fantasma no canto dos lábios - Roubar a esposa de outro e fugir com ela, abandonando uma criança para trás não me parece uma das atitudes mais nobres. - a ferida exposta, Hook a sente novamente viva e sangrando lentamente sob o polegar doentio de Pan. Milah. A tatuagem em seu pulso dói, simbolicamente. Sua amada Milah. Ele sente a raiva se avolumando, raiva do Crocodilo, raiva de si mesmo, raiva de Pan - Como acha que ele reagirá ao descobrir que o mesmo homem que o abriga agora, é o culpado pelo que aconteceu a sua..._

__ Baelfire nunca saberá! - Hook brande, golpeando o ar com o braço. Peter se ergue em um salto felino na direção do mesmo._

__ Não? - entre um piscar de olhos e outro, Pan aparece de frente a Killian, a cabeça erguida como se perscrustando seu rosto - Você realmente acredita nisso? - Killian se sente desconfortável, incomodado com a nova aproximação. Ele se irrita por ser intimadado por uma "criança"._

__ Ele estava fugindo de você quando o encontrei, por quê? - Hook se desvia da pergunta, consciente de sua reação involuntária._

__ Está me indagando, Capitão? - Peter franze o ceio, - Eu não sou um dos seus homens para receber suas ordens. - Pan olha por um instante para o colar sobre o peito do homem, a pele branca e coberta de pêlos em constraste com o couro escuro e lavado de suas roupas de pirata. Ele fede a rum. Ora, faltava-lhe o papagaio e um tapa-olho. Para então seus olhos azuis escurecidos por seus doces e amáveis sentimentos em relação a Pan - Estive por muito tempo sozinho quando você partiu, Killian. - um comunicado, um lembrete, um memorando de culpa. É culpa de Jones._

__ E porquê crianças? - Pan o olha com dúvida, como se a resposta fosse óbvia a ambos. Porque ‘ele’ era uma. Porque ele queria outros para brincar. Jogar. Porque elas se sentiram iguais a ele. Solitárias e abandonadas, como Killian. Mas Pan o responde de outra maneira:_

__ Não há lugar para adultos em Neverland, eu fiz minha escolha. - há uma minúscula ponta de um sentimento indistinto em Pan, que Hook não tem tempo de nomear antes que o mesmo o empurre para o mais fundo de sua alma. Ele tinha uma alma?_

__ Companheiro, você precisa olhar à sua volta então. - Pan meneia a cabeça._

__ Você é o único, Capitão. Você é igual a mim. - a sentença de Peter o assombra, ele busca algo para se desviar da questão._

__ Eu não vim aqui para - ._

__ Eu sei para o que veio. - Peter o corta, levantando seus olhos a altura dos de Hook - Seu ‘Crocodilo’. - Hook não se surpreende que ele também saiba disso. Ele esperou em Neverland após a assassinato de Milah para ganhar tempo e descobrir como se vingar de Rumplestiltskin, já que lá ninguém envelhece - Sua vingança não tem nada haver comigo, por que eu o permitiria continuar aqui? - ‘vivo’, Killian entende. Pan o mataria. Hook o mataria._

_Não há tempo exato para a ação, de repente Pan apenas o fita sem o brilho característico em seus olhos esverdeados, os lábios semiabertos, como se algo fosse arrancado de si. Sua mão caindo entre seus corpos próximos._

_Hook segura a adaga contra o abdomên de Peter, perfurando pele, carne e músculos. Há intimidade em seu gesto. É pessoal. Hook não pensa em Liam quando o golpeia, mesmo que o use como motivação, é uma raiva centrada, treinada, autodestrutiva, talvez por isso ele bebeu tanto nos dias de hoje._

_Hook empurra a adaga até o fim, o sangue começando a escorrer lentamente sob a mão de Pan. O garoto ainda o fita, pasmático. Hook puxa sua adaga de volta e Peter cambaleia para trás com a mão pressionada sobre a ferida, o sangue saindo mais livremente. Hook não se arrepende, foi ele ou o garoto. Pan nunca o deixaria ficar em Neverland e então partir depois de conseguir o que queria, não uma segunda vez. Ele não tinha nada a dar em troca._

_Peter parece querer ceder, a força vital fugindo de seu poder. Hook prevê sua queda um momento antes, quando então ele captura o sorriso de Pan, largo e sardônico. Deixando sua mão escorregar de volta ao seu lado, balançando a cabeça em desapontamento como se faz à uma criança pequena._

__ É assim que você recebe seu anfitrião? - Hook sente o horror sob a fina camada de sua pele, imóvel. Seu sangue pulsa com mais rapidez em suas veias, em seus ouvidos - O que você esperava, Killian? - Hook quase acreditou que Pan realmente se sentiu por um instante desapontado, ele conserva os olhos atentos ao próximo lance de Peter. Apertando o cabo de sua adaga com apreensão._

_Pan desaparece de suas vistas, Hook o busca com os olhos, para então ouvi-lo às suas costas:_

__ Quantos sentimentos errados, Capitão. - Pan o cheira, Hook suspira em surpresa com a nova presença, tentando conter-se inutilmente. Ele antecipa o golpe fatal, que nunca chega - Você tem sorte. - Hook sabe melhor, não existe sorte em Neverland, apenas uma desgraça menor do que outra - Você sempre foi divertido, Killian. Sempre tão fácil de tentar. - cantarola. Hook engole com esgar, barrando a ação. Peter o rodeia. E o pirata fita o chão sob seus pés._

__ Você me deve duas agora, Killian. - Peter reinvidica, sorridente. Ele olha novamente do torso de Hook para os olhos do mesmo - E que comece o jogo. - Pan desaparece. Hook se permiti relaxar, caminhando até sua mesa, deixando a adaga suja de sangue sobre o móvel e alcançando a pequena garrafa escura de rum, dando um longo gole na mesma; o motivo pelo qual havia vindo até sua cabine - buscá-la. Maldito fosse. Havia um alívio sem tamanho na ausência do garoto, mas foi como andar no escuro. Ele sabe que haverá uma punição por sua tentativa. Seu crime. Ele espera por algo pior que a morte. A culpa._

_"Trapaceiros nunca vencem"."_

...

Pan o observa, o sorriso detestável em seu semblante, quando ambos ouvem o chamado alto e intrusivo a alguns metros da praia, já às suas vistas, de um dos homens de Hook em seu bote, enquanto outros três remavam em direção à praia.

_ Capitão? É você?! Como está? - eles o chamam, remando com ainda mais rapidez, o temor e a alegria de encontrar seu Capitão vivo, nitídos na agitação dentro do bote. Hook se sente vagamente aliviado, eles buscaram por seu Capitão, mas de repente ele se vê preocupado por seus homens; será que eles não reconheciam Pan ao seu lado? Os homens sempre foram temerosos e no melhor dos casos cautelosos, sobre o adolescente inumano.

Mas quando Hook volta seus olhos para onde Pan deveria estar, não há nada além da brisa da floresta. Ele se volta aos seus homens se aproximando e acena, “estou bem, mas por favor, mantenha aquelas moças longe do navio da próxima vez.”

Quando eles remam de volta ao Jolly Roger, Hook ainda olha para trás. Sob a penumbra, as formas naturais da floresta se confundindo e gerando outras novas, mas ele ainda jurou vislumbrar o fantasma de Pan uma última vez, os acompanhando.

_“Ele o quer._

_E quando Peter Pan quer, ele tem”._

**Author's Note:**

> Pan é um Demônio Sangrento.
> 
> Wicked Game - 2019 - Ack Ack ©


End file.
